In Your Eyes
by fancykidx
Summary: They say the eyes are the gateway into the soul. Chad's here to test that theory. Oneshot.


**This is my first ever Sonny With A Chance fic. A bit short, and it didn't come out as great as I intended it to be, but I've been inspired so much since last night's episode [;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chad, Sonny, Tawni, anyone else who makes an appearance in this story, or Sonny With A Chance itself. I do, however, own this plotline.**

* * *

_They say the eyes are the gateway into the soul._

Chad smiled as she walked in. He stared at her, silently willing her to look his way. But either she had a crazy strong force field, or his "powers" weren't as potent as he liked to believe. Which, really, is no good for his ego. He made a mental note to work on them as he called her name.

As soon as she was looking at him, he started. _Love me. Love me love me love me._

"Chad?"

"Hey, Sonny. Come over here." _Please, love me._

She looked confused for a second before walking over and awkwardly sitting in the seat across from him. "So..."

"So." _Please, please, please. Love me._

"So..." Sonny was quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Well, this is sufficiently awkward."

"Is it, Sonny? Is it really?" _Your laughter is my favorite sound in the world._

Sonny rolled her eyes, so sick of his enigmatic behavior. "Okay, Chad. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to try an experiment on you." _See it. Please. I freaking love you._

"Uhm. Okay." She cocked her head to the side in confusion and somewhat interest. After a moment of slience on both their parts, she laughed again. "So, what is it?"

"What color are my eyes today?" _I adore you._

She gave him a confused look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." _Look, can't you see it?_

"They're blue. Now what exactly is this experiment supposed to prove?"

"Really? Look closer. I thought they were brown." _Feel it. I love you._

Sonny glared. "Chad, do you think i'm colorblind or something? Is this your idea of funny?"

Chad shrugged. "Not at all. I just really thought they were brown, that's all." _Look closer and see._

"What, did you get contacts or something?"

"Please. Chad Dylan Cooper has 20/20 vision." _Sonny._

"Well, they're blue. Why would they be brown?"

"I don't know. I just thought, y'know, that they were." _Sonny Sonny Sonny. Beautiful._

She looked at him funny. "Chad, are you okay? You look distracted."

"I don't know about that, Sonny. I'm actually concentrating harder than I've ever concentrated on something in my life." _Absolutely beautiful. You are absolutely **beautiful**._

"On your experiment?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, clearly amused.

"Yeah, on my experiment." _I love you. I love you, freaking see it already._

"May I ask what your experiment is on?"

"No." _Sonny, please. I'm begging you._

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you being so cryptic?"

"Okay, Sonny. Thanks for helping me with my experiment. Bye now." _Don't go, I don't mean half of what I say anyway, you know that._

Sonny simply looked baffled. "Uhm... okay then?" She got up to go.

_Sonny, I love you._ "Wait, Sonny?"

Sonny looked back. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" _Tell me you love me. Tell me you care about me, at least half as much as I do about you._

She scrunched her face up, thinking. "I think that you hide a lot of things from me."

"You do." _You don't know the half of it._

"Yes. I also think that you shouldn't do that. Hide things from me, I mean. I'm pretty good at reading people. And I can see right through you."

"Huh. Okay then. Bye Sonny." _I love you._

Sonny walked over to get some lunch. _I love you._

She laughed at something Tawni said as they walked past where Chad was sitting. _I love you._

She didn't turn around as they walked out of the cafeteria.

By this time, Chad was standing, still trying to force Sonny to hear what he was thinking, to see into his soul. _Love me, love me, DAMMIT, LOVE ME._

She didn't return.

Chad slumped down into his seat, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the other people still in the cafeteria.

Sonny Monroe was good at reading Chad Dylan Cooper, except for when she wasn't.

Chad made another mental note as he poked his lobster sullenly with his fork: _experiment failed. Try again._


End file.
